Secrets
by KeepYourHeartBroken
Summary: Tony had been hiding a massive secret from the team and now as time went on, they wanted to know the truth. Will they find the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secrets

Pairing: Tony & Sofia

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Don't own the cast just Sofia

Summary: Tony had been hiding a massive secret from the team and now as time went on, they wanted to know the truth. Will they find the truth?

Chapter One - Black Star

Wasington D.C where this story takes place and for one NCIS Agent, Anthony " Tony" DiNozzo it was where he called home ever since Gibbs hired him to join his team and DiNozzo worked in Baltimore before he got the new job and he settled into his job as an NCIS Agent, resulting with the odd headslap from Gibbs for doing something stupid, most of the time Tony did good after one case where he found three weapons after a frozen lake was drained.

Tony had also been hiding a massive secret from his and Tony had a serect wife and family, as Ziva noticed that Tony had been leaving work earlier than the others, this caused concern with the team who had decided to see if they could find out just what was going on with their friend and, Tony just smirked as he left to head home and see his wife Sofia and their two young children, as Tony arrived home, his little boy pounced on him, causing Tony to laugh just as Sofia appeared holding Lauren in her arms.

As the team tried to guess what was going on, McGee said " Maybe he has some sort of secret life", Gibbs snorted and headslapped McGee, as Abby noticed as she sipped her Caf-Pow from Gibbs' desk, as they had no idea what Tony was hiding from them, as Tony loved his little kids and Sofia so much, they had gotten married in Italy three years ago.

Tony smiled lovingly at his wife Sofia, who in return smiled back, hell she loved him and always would, Sofia knew that Tony had saved her life from being killed by her own father, Tony took a risk and saved Sofia, they later fell in love and have been together ever since.

The team had tried to guess what Tony was hiding from them but the task was proving hard, as they could not figure out what Tony was hiding from them but the only person who knew was Jenny Shepherd who had taken the secret to her grave.

Tony put both jis young children to bed, then he and Sofia snuggled up on the couch alone together, Tony kept his arm wrapped around his wife and softly kissed her forehead lovingly, as they spent private time alone as their two children were sleeping soundly.

Will any of the team find out Tony's secret?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Jaa Tai Mee

As Tony spent time alone with Sofia alone, he knew that there was no way that he was ready to blow the bubble on his life but Jenny was the only one who knew about the courtship, she approved due wanting the best for her daughter and Jenny knew that was Tony, as they married in Italy and have a personal one in D.C for different reasons, none of the team had mangaged to figure what was going on with Tony for now at least.

Sofia knew that her mother Jenny approved of her courtship with Tony, she was glad about that as was Tony cause it meant that he could protect the one he loved with every fibre of his being and the same for his two young children with Sofia, who were the perfect combination of their parents, neither were ready to spill the beans on their three year marriage just yet, only when the time was right for them to drop the bombshell in their own time and when it was deemed possible to do so.

Gibbs and co were becoming concerned about Tony, they had no idea what he was keeping from them and despite keeping their heads screwed on and trying to get to the bottom of the huge secret Tony has been hising from the team, after McGee's suggestion, he got headslapped for even saying it but the cogs in Gibbs' mind began working into overtime, he would of known if Tony was seeing someone but Ziva tried to open one of the drawers on Tony's desk only to find it padlocked.

Tony had taken the day off to spend some personal time with his family at their home, also Tony kept his phone off so he wouldn't be annoyed by the team who had spent parts of the day trying to see what it was that Tony was hiding from them, Ziva knew that Tony normally bragged but in the past three years, he just kept queit, causing a glance between Ziva and McGee which never normally happened but only this time, Tony kept his mouth shut.

Sofia was glad that her mom liked her choice of boyfriend in Tony DiNozzo, as Jenny had already had the talk with Tony regarding Sofia, and Tony had made a promise to Jenny that he would look after Sofia for the rest of his life, and this change in Tony's status was not in his file nor anywhere else for that matter as Jenny decided not to file the changes in order to protect her daughter.

Knowing how much fun it was keeping his marriage to Sofia a secret, Tony enjoyed the secrecy of it all, as did Sofia who knew how much she loved Tony and vice versa, as their love for each other was strong and solid, they knew maybe in time they would have another baby together, but not until the twins were around two years old.

As the team failed at every turn to discover Tony's secret, until another suggestion from McGee resulted in a second headslap from Gibbs, who was being so annoyed with the whole thing and he wasn't gonna stop until he figures it out one way or another. Tony who held Sofia close to his chest as they shared a loving kiss in the privacy of their bedroom while the twins were sound asleep in their rooms, Tony kissed Sofia softly in a loving way, as Sofia returned the soft loving kiss.

_" Why does it rain rain rain?" _

What happens next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Heartbreak Down

As Tony kissed Sofia lovingly, she let her hands wander over his chest, Tony smiled as his hand went up the back of her top and unhooked her bra, causing Sofia to giggle, Tony smirked softly as he then laid her back on the couch as he pullsed her top and he kissed her chest lightly, Sofia allowed him to and then Tony traced her thigh with his fingers softly in a loving way as he asked her to let him have her, Sofia nodded allowing Tony his wish.

After Tony and Sofia had their moment of fun, Tony then carried Sofia up to their bedroom where he undressed her, then himself, as he put her to bed and he did so too, Sofia then cuddled into him and he held her close to his chest, as they both fell asleep together wrapped in the warmth of each other and their duvet.

The team were struggling to find out the secret and they decided to ask Tony's dad who had no idea what Gibbs asked him, this only made him mad and sick with worry, Gibbs thought it was the plauge again, this was getting more worrying for the team as they grew corncerned about their friend, and hoped they would know soon enough but this was actually annoying Gibbs that he went outside to cool off.

Sofia and Tony spent time together, they knew how lucky they were together and how much love was between them, Sofia smiled as she was happy with Tony and the life they shared together with their two young children at Tony's place where they had a had a happy marriage and were raising two young children and were now trying for their third child together.

Since their wedding day in Italy, Sofia and Tony have been happily married since, and raising their twins Darcy and Lucas together, as Tony cuddled Sofia to him, he handed her a box which she opened and saw a diamond eternity ring, which Tony put on her finger next to her wedding ring, Sofia kissed him lovingly.

Gibbs still was pissed that he couldn't figure out Tony's secret and this bugged him, as the rest of the team too and all they needed to know what Tony was hiding from them and they still needed to work it out sooner than later, but they still didn't know which way they should be looking or anything.

How long can Tony still keep his secret?


	4. Chapter 4

( Darcy is Lauren's middle name - just to clear that up) Here's the next part:

Chapter Four - Ghost Love Score

Tony smirked as he sat at his desk, McGee and Ziva were still trying to get Tony to admit his secret, without much success and Tony just smirked knowing that what he was hiding from them was just too good to even admit, as when he told Jenny, Sofia's mother about them, she had wanted to make sure that Sofia would be looked after and that was a promise that Tony made to Jenny and has kept that promise ever since.

Sofia was glad that Tony had been there to help her deal with the loss of her mom, it was then that Tony realised just how much he loved her and admitted his feelings to her, with Sofia admitting the same, knowing that they have stayed together and made it work between them, they also had their two young children to think about as well, Sofia had learnt how to be a good mom and she knew that Tony was an amazing father to their children Lauren Darcy and Lucas Anthony DiNozzo.

While the team worked cases they still had no idea what Tony was hiding from them but this only spurred them on to get to the truth and still Tony refused to give his secret away, knowing that the time was not right to give it away, as he wanted the time to be right before he told them.

As the team watched Tony, they noticed that he didn't flirt with other women and Ziva thought she had finally cracked it and asked Tony, who denied it, leading Ziva to utter a few cuss words under her breath in the process and Tony smirked softly, as later on when shift was over, Tony left to head home and spend some personal time with his wife and two young children.

Sofia knew by the smile that the team were still no closer to solving it and she was glad that they still kept their life and love together a secret, she smiled as Tony gave her a soft kiss knowing how much he loved her and that he would do anything to keep her and their children safe from harm that was out there.

Knowing that he had kept his secret now for a little over three years and he loved having a secret life with Sofia, who Tony loved with everything he had and always would, no matter what happened, it was meant to be and despite the team trying to guess his secret, it made him laugh that they were still not getting his secret, Tony had to admit that he loved the whole serecy and he knew Sofia did too.

Gibbs was still pissed off that neither he nor the team were any closer in finding out Tony's secret but this made Gibbs so annoyed that he chucked his coffee cup into the trash in anger but still peeved at Tony for the damn secret, even Abby and Ducky had noticed just how annoyed Gibbs was about the whole thing, they had no idea what it was that Tony had been hiding for a little over three years now, they all thought that his illness had returned, but that was not the case, although it was the only conclusion that the team could think of that made sense. Or did it?

Will any of the team ever guess correctly to Tony's secret?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Only Teardrops

Ziva saw Tony and she asked him if his illness had returned, only for Tony to tell her no, he walks off as his cell phone rang, Sofia was calling him to have a chat, Tony smiled as he spoke with his wife, McGee saw that and he tried to get the number from Tony's phone but wasn't having much luck with it, even Abby had the same problem as McGee and this was starting to bug Abby who was fresh out of Caf-Pow.

Tony left his shift an hour earlier than the others, he headed home to Sofia who hadn't been feeling so good and Tony took care of her, Tony worried about Sofia who had been sick a lot in the past few weeks, Sofia wasn't sure what was wrong with her and she knew that Tony was worried about her, she was scared of what could be wrong with her and she stayed close to him, Tony held her close to his chest, worried out of his mind about her. Lauren and Lucas were playing games in their playroom.

Sofia decided to find out what was wrong with her and she booked an appointment the following day, to see if her doctor knew what was wrong with her, as Tony was at work, he thought about her and hoped she was gonna be ok, he sighed softly, worried about Sofia. Later that day Tony went home and found Sofia playing with Lauren and Lucas who were laughing and playing games, as Tony watched them together, he smiled over at Sofia who smiled back, she decided to tell him later after the twins were in bed for the night.

Tony and Sofia were wrapped up in their bed for the night, when Tony asked her what the doctor said, Sofia looked up to him and tells him that she is pregnant again, Tony was shocked by this, then he kisses Sofia lovingly and places his hand on her tummy, knowing that they are gonna be parents' again, Tony was excited about being a dad again and he realised that Sofia's sickness was morning sickness, she cuddled in close to him, she couldn't wait to meet their new baby due in seven months time.

Sofia had fallen asleep on Tony's chest as he held her close to him as she slept on his chest, as he held her close to him, as his hand was on her stomach, knowing that they were having another baby together, this made Tony more sure to keep his private life with Sofia a secret, he wanted the time to be right so he could tell the team about his marriage to Sofia and their children together, both Tony and Sofia had agreed to keep it a secret and Jenny was the only one who knew about them and she took their secret to the grave after she was killed.

Tony had the following day off, so he spent it with Sofia and their children at their family home, Sofia was glowing, this made Tony smile that Sofia was pregnant and he was so excited about being a dad again, Tony loved Sofia so much and he was glad that they fell in love with each other and gave it a shot, now over three years later they have two children, another on the way and a happy life together, as Tony loved keeping his secret, he couldn't help but wonder how the team would react to the news that he was happily married with a family.

Sofia remembered her mom telling her that Tony would look after her, and Tony kept his word and looked after Sofia and also their children. Sofia smiled knowing how happy she was with Tony and that she had a happy marriage with the one she loves with all her heart and their young children, Sofia was happy that she and Tony loved each other and had a strong happy marriage.

Will the secret be found out or will something happen?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - In Perfect Harmony

Gibbs still was no clsoer in getting to the bottom of Tony's secret and someone who held a grudge against Gibbs decided to take matters in their own hands and threw a bomb into the sqaud room, exploding on impact, injuring the team, Tony had been thrown across the room landing near the wall, knocked out and as the team were scattered around the squad room, Tony winced out in pain, as he was hurt, he also sent a message to Sofia about what happened, Sofia got the message and she worried about him.

As the crews got to the scene, they all got the team to safety, when at the hospital, Tony was in room with Sofia and the twins, just them alone, when Gibbs walked past and had a peek through the window and what he saw was a surprise to him, Tony with someone and two little kids, when Ziva and McGee got there, Gibbs told them to look in Tony's room, when they did and what greeted them was a shock to them, that Tony had a secret life and this was something that the team had not counted on.

Sofia stayed close to Tony as he was recovering and Tony smiled as his two young children, Lauren and Lucas cuddled into their daddy's chest glad he was ok. Gibbs was totally stunned by what was seeing, as was McGee and Ziva who shared the same feelings as Gibbs, now they had found out that Tony was married, only McGee suggested that Tony's wife bore a striking looks to Jenny Shephard, causing Gibbs to realise that McGee was right for once and Gibbs didn't headslap him.

Sofia was by Tony's bedside as he recovered from his injures, when Tony asked her about the baby, then Sofia tells him that their baby is doing ok, Tony smiled softly and kissed Sofia lovingly as she kissed him back lovingly too, causing the twins to giggle. Tony loved hearing them laugh, it was the most perfect sound to him and also to Sofia who loved Tony and their twins so much and as they stayed close to each other, Tony entwined his hand with her's in a loving romantic way that only Sofia knew.

Tony rested his hand on Sofia's stomach softly, knowing that they were gonna expand their family, Sofia put her hand on top of his, as the team just watched them still shocked at what they were seeing, when Abby was still in the dark, looked and saw Tony and his family, when McGee tells her that they now know what Tony was hiding from them, hearing that shocked Abby as she was just stunned, but she wondered if anyone reallly did know about this.

Sofia noticed that the twins were sound asleep on their daddy's chest, this made Sofia smile knowing how much the twins loved their daddy and Sofia loved Tony too, she also knew how much he loved her, despite keeping their love for each other a secret, Sofia knew that it was the right thing at the time and now neither knew that the team had figured it out.

Tony just rested in his hospital bed as he kept a loving hold of Sofia's hand in his own and he smiled softly, he was very lucky to have to have Sofia in his life and someone he loved very much, also Tony knew that loving Sofia was the best feeling he'd ever felt and would never do anything to ruin their happy life together and all he needed was there in his room, he kept a loving arm around his two children as they slept on his chest, Sofia smiled softly as she knew how much they all meant to Tony.

Will the team confront Tony with the discovery?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Who Knew

While Tony recovered, Gibbs decided to wait until the right time to confront Tony about his secret life, as Tony was allowed out a couple days later and went home to heal, Tony knew in some ways that having Sofia helping him to recover was the best thing for him right now, he could spend time with his two children, he thought back to when he asked Sofia to be his wife, he was happy when Sofia agreed to marry him.

(Flashback)

Tony and Sofia were walking along the shore near the docks, spending alone time together as they shared some together and Sofia had no idea what Tony had in store for her. Tony kissed Sofia softly, as he then got down on one knee, he asked Sofia to marry him, taking Sofia by surprise and she tells Tony that she will marry him, this made Tony smile that Sofia has agreed to marry him.

(End of Flashback)

Sofia stayed with him, she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone before, her childhood had been a happy one, Jenny had raised Sofia perfectly, this impacted on how Sofia raised her two kids with Tony who had noticed how Sofia dealt with things in her life and that she was just as strong like her mother Jenny, despite Sofia not having a father figure in her life, she had the happy life with Tony and their children. Being happy was the world to Sofia, even Tony knew that.

Gibbs and the team went to see Tony at home to find out just why he hid his secret life, only when Gibbs asked Tony outright about it, Lauren giggled at her daddy who lifted her up as she then cuddled into her daddy's chest. Gibbs asked Tony why he kept it a secret, Tony admitted that he wanted the time to be right before he told them about Sofia and the twins, hearing this took them by total surprise and Ziva watched as Tony held his little girl close to his chest, as Lauren stayed in her daddy's arms while her twin Lucas was with his momma Sofia in her arms.

As the team saw the loving moment Tony had with his family, it was something that the team would ever of guessed but, knowing now, it was such a happy moment and they wanted to know more about Sofia, when Gibbs asked Sofia about her mother, only for Sofia to tell Gibbs that Jenny was her mom and that Jenny raised her alone without a father figure in her life, hearing that made the others smile but they could also understand.

Tony knew that his secret was out in the open and now he could focus on his family, he didn't tell the team that Sofia was pregnant, due to Sofia being in the early stages of her pregnancy and she wanted the time to be right before Tony told the team about their unborn baby.

Sofia loved being married to Tony and when they got married, Sofia took on the DiNozzo surname and she knew that she loved being with Tony and she trusted him to protect her and their young children from the dangers of the world, Sofia loved Tony so much.

What happens next?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - No Fear

As Sofia looked after Tony, she began to wonder who her real father was, she knew that her mom had never told her who he was but the time was right to do so, Sofia also had the support of Tony in her quest to locate her father, little did she know just how close he really was to her, she just hoped that he would wanna know her and also her children with Tony who was supporting Sofia, as she decided to trace her father one way or another.

Tont knew how much this meant to her, it also made him want to help her in any way that he could,Sofia just wondered who her father was and if he would wanna know her, possibly build a relationship with her and for Sofia it would be a long and bumpy road ahead, just to find out who her biological father is and if she would ever locate him, after all this time of not knowing for so long.

While Tony was healing up, Sofia's baby bump was starting to slowly show, Tony noticed and placed his hand on her stomach knowing how happy he was that she was expecting their third child, it made Tony love her even more than he had dreamed of, as they laid together in bed while the twins were already in bed, Tony held Sofia close to him.

Sofia cuddled in close to Tony and she just loved being with him, their life together was perfect, so full of love and tranquil of love they had for each other, tied together within the love they have for each other and their young children.

Sofia still wanted to know about her father and with Tony's help, she would finally find out the truth about her parentage and just who her father was, would be something to give Sofia a chance to find out why he was never a part of her life as she was growing up.

Tony vowed to help her and his hand remained on her stomach as he was excited about their unborn baby, as Sofia put her hand on top of his, Tony smiled as they bonded over the baby, Tony couldn't wait to meet his baby, he kissed her lovingly.

Unbeknown to Sofia, DNA was being tested back at the lab, the results were being taken and held the ID of Sofia's biological father was known to the man in question, taking him by surprise and now faced telling Sofia who was unaware of what just happened at the lab, Sofia was content as she slept on Tony's chest, he holds her close knowing how much she means to him and their young children.

Who is Sofia's father?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - The Truth Beneath The Rose

( This will be my last one until I get back from Hospital - Personal Issues)

As the team saw the DNA results, it put them all into a spin and none of them how the heck they were tell Sofia the truth about who her father is, as Sofia remained unaware of this as was Tony, they both were looking after each other right now and the children, Sofia's biological father refused to believe the results, but Abby kept telling him the DNA never lies, in this case he finally accepted Abby's reasons and now faced telling Sofia face to face.

Sofia and Tony had decided to get away for a while with the twins and decided to head over to Italy where Tony could recover and spend more personal time with his family, even more so as he wanted them to know how much he loved them with all his heart.

Before Sofia, Tony and the kids headed to Italy, there was a shock in store when, Sofia heard a knock at the door, opening it to find Gibbs there and he drops the bombshell on Sofia who is stunned by the news, upon this Tony overhears and is shocked by the whole thing, he now knows that Gibbs is in fact Sofia's biological father, Sofia isn't sure what she's gonna do about this piece of news but decides to think it over while in Italy with her family.

Now that Sofia knew who her father was, it was a major shock to her and she didn't know what she should do and decided to think it over and make a choice, but she would also ask Tony and see what he thinks she should do within regards to her biological father, Sofia knew this would be no easy task.

As Sofia, Tony and the twins arrive in Italy, and head to their home, Sofia thinks about what Gibbs said, it makes her unsure if she can allow him to be a part of her life, but it dawns on Sofia that she will need time to adjust to this, she explains to Tony, who understands her reasons and tells her that he will support her in whatever choice she makes regarding Gibbs.

Sofia was still shocked and would need time to let it sink in properly, but until then she could relax with Tony and her baby bump was starting to show, she smiled knowing that they would have their third child together and for Sofia, this is what she's always wanted and now she has this with Tony, who she loves with all her heart.

Tony watched Sofia and his heart leapt in his chest as he loved her so much and knew that he would stand by her through everything that came their way, Tony loved her and he was glad that they fell in love with each other and have made it work between them.

Feeling sick, Sofia chucks up, Tony rubs her back softly and once Sofia cleans up, she cuddles into him, she wanted to adjust to the shock from Gibbs in her own way but with the secret now out in the open, Gibbs wonders if Sofia will let him into her life, he sees so much of Jenny in Sofia and himself too.

Will Sofia give Gibbs a chance to be a dad to her?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten - Rakkaus On.

Sofia needed time to decide if she wanna allow Gibbs to be a part of her life and she also wanted to know what Tony thought about it too, saying as Gibbs was his father-in-law now, as Sofia pondered over her final decision, she didn't notice Tony snaking both arms around her waist, Tony asked her what was wrong and Sofia tells him that it's still sinking in about Gibbs being her father and Tony nods in understanding, he tells her when she feels ready to, the final choice will come to her.

As Tony looked after her and their two children, it dawned on him how hard it had been on Sofia and he vowed to be there for her and this was known by Sofia who still needed to make a final choice about Gibbs, not knowing that it would be in her best interests to allow him in her life, it was this thought that gave Sofia the choice and so she agreed to allow Gibbs into her life for the first time.

Tony worried about Sofia and he knew why he worried as he didn't want to wound up hurt byt anyone, mainly Gibbs but it was in Tony's protectivness for Sofia and this was something that Sofia knew all too well, since they got to know each other and fall in love, Sofia knew just how much Tony meant to her and it was without doubt that their marriage was built on trust and love yet now as Sofia knew who her father was, it meant a lot to her.

While Gibbs thought over having Sofia in his life, it would be something good for him and he could make up for lost time with her and discover what her life was like was like as a kid, knowing that Jenny had kept Sofia a secret from Gibbs for years and it was something that hurt Gibbs, now he knew about Sofia, he just wanted to be a part of her life.

Feeling the shock sinking in, Sofia knew that now she had her father known to her and she'd told Tony that she would allow Gibbs in her life once they get back from Italy, Tony nodded knowing that Sofia had made the right choice, this made Sofia realise that she had made the right choice in letting Gibbs be a part of her life properly and she'd let Gibbs get to know the twins in time and on her terms.

Sofia guessed how much it meant to Gibbs knowing that he was her father and as she got used to it, this was something that made Sofia happy and even Tony could tell just by looking to Sofia with a smile, Sofia smiled back, leading to a loving kiss between them, later that night, Sofia felt the baby moving around for the first time and she told Tony who also felt it too and he smiled softly knowing that their baby was moving around.

Will everything remain the same or change?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven - Going Under

Sofia and Tony along with their twins returned to D.C a week later, Sofia had pretty much came to terms with Gibbs being her father and even Tony noticed this change in her for the better and he had to admit how happier it was now that it was all out in the open at long last, Sofia was at home with the twins when Tony returned to work, he was asked by Gibbs how Sofia was and Tony tells Gibbs that Sofia's doing good and much more happier.

Gibbs smiled at knowing that his daughter was doing ok, he still hadn't spoken to her about her past and he wasn't sure when the right time would be, all he wanted was to know how she felt about this whole thing and he sighed softly as the thoughts whirled around in his head, another thing he couldn't understand is why Jenny never told him about Sofia in the first place but all that mattered to Gibbs now was that he had the chance to get to know Sofia properly.

As Sofia's baby bump grew, she smiled at the thought of her unborn baby, she was excited and knew that Tony was too, this gave Sofia a chance to think of some baby names for baby DiNozzo and she wondered the sex of the baby, she noticed that she'd been feeling the baby moving around and she smiled when it happened and she was enjoying being pregnant as she and Tony were keeping this a secret until after the scan to be on the safe side.

Feeling happy with her life now and also how happily married she was to Tony, this made Sofia think just how lucky she really was and that Jenny did a good job in raising Sofia alone, then falling in love with Tony, this was something that Sofia didn't expect and she knew that it was meant to be, she loved Tony so much and also how much he meant to her.

Tony was a little surprised when he found out that Jenny was Sofia's mom and it had been Jenny who was supportive of the courtship and approved of their love for each other, Sofia loved being with him and their whole relationship meant the world to her, also their yound children too, Sofia remembered the night she'd told Tony that she was pregnant, Tony was shocked but realised just how happy the news made him that he was gonna get the chance to be a dad.

Sofia was glad that she had given Tony a chance to be a dad to their children, Sofia knew that Tony was an amazing dad to their children, she knew he would be and knew that it would be the same when their next baby would arrive.

Knowing how happy she was with Tony, it dawned on Sofia just how much Tony meant to her, Tony knew this too and he was just so lucky to have Sofia as his wife and mother of his children, Tony loved Sofia so much and he had to admit, that every second they spent together was worth so much to him and more than he had ever dreamed of.

Will Gibbs have the chat with Sofia?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve - Words Get In The Way

A few weeks had passed and Sofia had her scan on her unborn baby, she found out that she was having another baby girl, she sent Tony a message telling him that their unborn baby was a little girl, Tony was excited when he got the message from Sofia, he smiled softly knowing the sex of their baby, he couldn't wait to meet his baby girl when she arrrives in a few months time, he wondered when they would tell the team that they were expecting another baby together.

Sofia headed back home, and her friend left as Sofia looked after Lauren and Lucas who had been told that they would be getting a baby sister, Lauren and Lucas were excited about the news. Tony decided to see when they would tell the team about their baby, as shift ended, Tony headed home to Sofia and the twins who were still up as they wanted to see their daddy before they went to bed as it was nearing their bedtime, Tony arrived home, Lauren and Lucas ambushed their father with hugs, as soon as they saw him.

Tony spent time alone with Sofia, placing his hand on her growing baby bump, Tony was excited about being a dad again, he was glad that he'd gotten Sofia pregnant again, he loved her so much, he also knew that she would be talking with Gibbs in a few days time about the past.

Sofia had been a little nervous about the talk with Gibbs, even Tony could tell she was nervous and he told her that he'd be there if she needed him to be, Sofia smiled softly and stayed close to Tony, who held Sofia close to him and comforted her in the way that he knew she loved.

Tony had the day off, so he spent it with his family who he loved so much and knew how much they meant to him, their life together with their children was the one part of Tony's life that he had happily embraced since he met Sofia and fell in love with her, he loved her so much that he would protect her and their children from danger, he'd put his life on the line for tthem in an instant, they were his whole entire world.

Sofia was unsure when she would talk to Gibbs about the past but knew it had to be soon, before her baby arrived and as Sofia thought about it, the more nervous she got and had no idea how Gibbs would react when they have the talk about her life and what they can do now that it's all out in the open after a long time of being kept in the dark, Sofia kept her hand on her growing baby bump lovingly and she was excited about being a mom again, her life was almost full circle again.

What happens next?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen - Hurt

As Sofia went for a meet up with her cousin on her deceased mother's side of the family, when tragedy struck and Sofia was hit by a speeding Lexus and left on the side of the road, badly hurt and her cousin called for the paramedics, Sofia had been hurt badly, her main concern was her unborn daughter and as the paramedics showed up to tend to Sofia, her cousin called Tony and informed him that Sofia had been hurt by a car, and was en route to Bethesda, upon hearing all this, Tony was worried about Sofia and their unborn daughter.

Tony told Gibbs that Sofia had been hurt by a speeding car and Gibbs told Tony to keep him in the loop about Sofia's status, to which Tony agrees and heads off to be with Sofia and to find out if their unborn baby daughter has survived the accident, Tony arrives at Bethesda and asks about his wife Sofia DiNozzo, when Tony is told by Sofia's doctor that Sofia is in a critical condition in ICU, Tony asks the doctor about their unborn baby girl, when Tony is then told that they were able to detect a heartbeat.

Sofia's doctor lead Tony to Sofia's room, once Tony saw her, he gasped and took a seat by her bedside, holding her hand in his own as he sniffled just wanting her to survive for him and their children,Tony needed her to pull through and he didn't want to lose her, it would hurt far too much, he loved her so damn much, Sofia had been the reason that Tony had something special in his life and he was glad that Sofia was a part of his life, as was their twins Lauren and Lucas.

Tony held Sofia's hand in his own, tears trickled down his cheeks as he watched her laid there and he saw her injuries and he sniffled, he didn't want to lose her, he needed Sofia in his life, this was worrying Tony as his eyes wandered to the heart monitor for their baby and saw that his unborn baby girl had survived, he was glad that she did and now he just needed Sofia to pull through and he didn't want to lose her.

Gibbs was worried about his daughter and he didn't know that Sofia was pregnant again, he just needed to know if Sofia was going to be ok, he awaited a phone call from Tony about how Sofia was and if she was gonna be ok, he still had to talk with her, but right now his mind was on her after what happened to her, Gibbs paced in the bullpen with worry about Sofia, he didn't want to lose his daughter before he's gotten a chance to know her properly.

Tony stayed by Sofia's bedside, he talked to her in the hopes of her waking up, he still held her hand in his, he put his other hand on her stomach and talked to their baby, he felt so useless and this made him wonder who did this to her, all Tony could do was wait to see if Sofia wakes up from this, he needed to to wake up and be ok, he knew that if she did wake up, he'd take time off to look after her and make sure that she is ok.

As the team worked the case hoping to find the driver who caused this to Sofia and in their minds, they all were worried about Tony and how he was taking this, Gibbs was worried too and he'd be there for Sofia and Tony, as they tried to find the car and driver that caused all this, Tony kept a vigil by Sofia's bedside just begging her to survive and he sniffled softly as he stays with her, he lightly kisses her hand hoping that she comes around and is able to talk to him.

Will Sofia wake up?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen - Slow, Love, Slow

Sofia was still in hospital after her accident, she had gripped Tony's hand twice and now her eyes started to flicker and Tony noticed this, he just now hoped that she would open her eyes and see him by her bedside, he just called Gibbs and informed him of what was happening with Sofia and as Gibbs heard the update about his daughter from Tony, it kinda made Gibbs hope that Sofia would wake up, neither Gibbs or Tony knew who Sofia's guardian angel was.

While Tony waited for Sofia to awaken, he began to think about the future with Sofia and it dawned on him that Sofia was brought to him by Sofia's mom Jenny and for that Tony was thankful and he loved being with her everyday of their entire relationship-turned-marriage together along with their two children Lauren and Lucas, along with their unborn baby girl who they still had to choose a name for, Tony yawned softly as he fell asleep with his head leaning lightly on Sofia's tummy.

Gibbs was with Abby who had been tracking down the driver, when she got a hit on the driver, Gibbs saw the name and it turned his stomach with disgust and he then went to find the perp who had almost killed his daughter and unborn granddaughter at the same time. Sofia softly sighed, she moved her hand onto his shoulder, Tony felt that and smiled then looked up at her, hoping she was awake but not as yet.

Tony needed her to wake up and let him know that she was gonna be ok and then he could relax, he was on eggsheels just waiting for her to awaken from this and tell him how much she loved him and what she remembered from the accident that landed her here.

Later that evening, Tony had left Sofia's room to get a cup of coffee, but when he returned, Sofia's bed was empty and this worried Tony as he had no idea what happened to her and then he went to find out where Sofia was, only to discover that she had been taken to a private room, Tony then asked if Sofia had woken up, he was then told that she hadn't yet but would be likely that she will wake up soon.

Tony was taken to where Sofia now was and he sat up on her bed, he held her hand lovingly, when Sofia gripped his hand tightly as her eyes flickered again but then she slowly woke up and she looked to him and said hey, then Tony looked up and saw her looking straight back at him, Tony smiled as he saw that Sofia was awake and he leant in for a long-awaited kiss with Sofia who kissed him back and she asked him if their baby girl was ok, then Tony told her that she was fine.

Sofia was glad that their unborn baby girl was fine, leading Sofia to put her hand on her growing bump, followed by Tony who did the same, he smiled softly knowing that they were gonna be ok, when Tony realised that he had to inform Gibbs that Sofia was awake but right now Tony just wanted time with Sofia before he tells Gibbs about Sofia who now was sitting up, as she saw her injures for the first time and she knew that Tony would tell her the truth as to what happened to her.

Tony hhugged Sofia gently to him, due to her injuries and then Tony tells her what happened to her, which shocked Sofia a little bit, as she then realised how scared he was of losing her for good, when Sofia stayed close to him, she loved him so much and was glad she was given a secod chance to be with him after the accident which almost claimed her life and that of her unborn baby girl. Tony was glad that Sofia na dtheir unborn baby girl had survived the horrific crash.

When do Sofia and Gibbs have their long awaited talk?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen - Epilogue

Sofia was home and recovering, she then decided to talk with GIbbs who agreed to come over for the talk, TOny looked after their twins upstairs as he let them have some privacy, as Sofia told Gibbs how much of a shock it was growing up without a dad and that Jenny did what she could, Gibbs knew that Sofia had been raised right and looked a lot like her mother but she had his eyes, Gibbs told Sofia that he wanted to make up for the lost time and Sofia agreed to allow him that chance.

Upon hearing those words, Gibbs smiled softly and let himself be happy for once and he was glad that Sofia was finally giving him a chance to be involved in her life after all these years, Gibbs couldn't help but wonder why he never knew that she was his child, he shrugged that thought off and focused on now, he had Sofia in his life and he was sure glad of that.

Knowing that he had a chance to be the father Sofia always wanted, he asked her when she was due and Sofia tells him that she isn't due for four months and Gibbs smiled knowing this and he knew that Sofia was safe with Tony who had been a rock to Sofia over the past few years and Gibbs knew that Sofia would be fine with Tony, as Sofia felt her baby kicking hard.

A few weeks later, Sofia was with Tony when she collapsed and Tony rushed her to the hospital, telling them that she has collapsed and she was quickly ruhed into the OR where things would take a shocking matter of life and death, Sofia was flatlining and surgeons were doing all they could to save both Sofia and her unborn daughter but it was becoming worse, Tony was pacing with worry about his wife and unborn baby daughter, Tony needed them both to survive.

Gibbs met up with Tony, who told Gibbs what happened, when the doctor returned to the room, he had a sad expression on his face and Tony asks what's wrong and the doctor tells them that the baby survived but Sofia was on life suppport due to massive internal bleeding.

Tony was stunned by this news and he asked to see her but the doctor said that he couldn't just yet and Tony then asked to see his baby daughter and was taken to see her inside her incubator in the Special Care Baby Unit, Tony saw her and sniffled as he put his hand inside to touch her and he just hoped that she was gonna be ok, Tony worried about Sofia and he just needed her to pull through for him and their three children, Tony watched over his baby girl and he loved her so much.

Tony wanted Sofia to pull through and be allowed home with their newborn baby girl, Tony was now allowed to see Sofia and he just broke down in tears and begged her to pull through as he needed her, he couldn't cope without her, Sofia was his whole life and he knew that she had to survive for him and their young children, he sighed softly and closed his eyes, just needing her with him.

Sofia remained on life support until doctors were certain the internal bleeding was under control but alas it was now a waiting game to see just to see if Sofia survives and Tony was scared of losing her, he just made a silent wish just hoping she'd pull through, Gibbs watched them through the window and he knew that Tony needed her and so did he.

As the day went on, their little girl was fighting to survive and Tony went to be with her and he fell more in love with his little girl, he knew that the best thing he did was being a dad and he was glad that Sofia had given him the chance to be a father..

Later that day, Sofia's heart-rate started to fall rapidly and Tony was pushed out of the room and he called her name out as Gibbs grabbed him and tried to keep him back, Tony cried out for Sofia and he was a mess, Tony wanted Sofia to be ok, as did Gibbs too.

As they waited for news on Sofia's condition, Tony paced with nerves shattered to bits, worried about Sofia when the doctor came out of the room and went to talk with them, the door opened and Tony looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked to the doctor, not knowing what might be said next...

What happens next? R&R if you want a sequel to find out!


End file.
